


jump, shoot, score

by desolationfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, MCR, Other, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationfrnk/pseuds/desolationfrnk
Summary: Frank Iero, a young basketball player living in his fathers shadow begins his senior year of high school, he expects nothing less than being offered a couple scholarships but what happens when Gerard Way flips Frank's life upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive never really read a fanfic where it focuses around sports so I think this is a good idea

Frank's shoes squeaked against the wooden gym floor as he ran across is slowly, he dribbled his basketball as he ran. Once he was close to the goal he shot the ball going in "NBN" as he called it meaning "nothing but net" he smiled as he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Dad" he said turning around smiling. 

"What have I told you about coming in here so early it scares the shit out of me and your mother not being to find you and it's a miracle the school even allows me to have a keep a key to this gym, and I don't need that privilege taken away for your mistake" 

Frank grimaces at his dad's choice of words "I was just trying to get in a few good shots before today's game" he sighs.

"I get that son I'm glad you're practicing but class starts in 10 minutes so get to scooting boy" he laughs softly. 

Frank chuckles and throws the basketball to his dad. 

You see Frank's dad is the coach of the basketball team for Frank's high school, but he's not only the coach of a basketball team he's also one of the best basketball players New Jersey's ever seen (or atleast that's what the critics say)

So naturally Frank grew up around basketball, and being an only child he was left to live up to his fathers expectations. 

Frank grabs his bag from where it sits on the bleachers. 

"See ya at the game" he says to his dad quietly, but he's not sure if he heard it. 

One of the benefits of being the coaches son is everyone knows you and while that's could be a blessing and a curse it's a blessing for Frank.

"Hey jr." A teacher says to Frank as they walk past eachother. 

Frank nods in response smiling at the teacher.

You'd think in Frank's 17 years of life he would've lived down being Frank Iero's son but he's still just Frank Iero Jr. To everyone, nothing more, nothing less. It's not like it's a problem; atleast not in Frank's eyes.

he opens his locker and pulls out his books he'll need for first period. 

he feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps slightly until he turns around and sees Ray. 

"Dickhead" Frank chuckles. 

"I saw you getting busted by coach daddy a few minutes ago" Ray laughs.

Frank shakes his head "I really don't see his problem with me practicing a little, if anything he should be glad I'm practicing" 

Ray rolls his eyes "Frank life is not all basketball" 

Frank rolls his eyes back "it is in mine" 

Ray just shakes his head laughing "come on little guy we have English" 

Frank shoots Ray a look. 

Frank had always been picked on for his height, he wasn't even that short he was average height but everyone else saw it like he was some munchkin or something.

when they get to English class Frank sits on he opposite side of the room from Ray because the teacher seperated them because they were "loud and disruptive" as she put it. 

Frank saw Lindsey ballato walk into the room and whistled quietly. 

Lindsey shot him a disgusted look but he just smirked at her. 

He saw the teacher walk into the room and rolled his eyes, not prepared for what she had to yell at him for today.


End file.
